Not Maybe,Yes Elle!
by FlexiBallerina
Summary: What if Emmet told Elle his feelings in the court room face to face instead of outside her dorm room? London version of the song “Legally Blonde” with the way we wished it all ended.


Hello! This is my very first story so if it kinda sucks I'm really sorry!

Summary: What if Emmet told Elle his feelings in the court room face to face instead of outside her dorm room? London version of the song "Legally Blonde" with the way we wished it all ended.

Disclaimer: I'm smart...... but not that smart!!

Chocking back her soft sobs, Elle Woods, Delta Nu sorority president, Miss June in The Girls of UCLA calendar and law firm intern at Harvard Law School had never felt more broken than she did that very moment. Slowly lowering herself onto the table where she had just a few moments ago been aggressively kissed by whom she thought was her 'tough' Law professor, she let out a shaky breath and steadied herself. She promised herself that she would never feel this way again after she was dumped by her college sweetheart Warner Huntington III, but here she was, with tears steadily making their way down her cheek, feeling totally worthless. Again. Lowering her head she tried to focus on what she was going to do now.

Why did she have to follow some man that broke her heart only to be treated like some common bimbo by another? Maybe she really was some big blonde joke? That's all anyone ever saw in her from the beginning....

Slowly rising herself to her feet she pushed her long blonde hair out of her face and quickly made her exit towards the grand court doors. "_Lawyer? What was I thinking? That I would actually finish law school and become some grand lawyer? No, just go back to where you belong and forget this ever happened Elle!" _Pushing on the handle, she felt little resistance as she realised the door was being opened for her.

Emmet.

Oh dear, she forgot about him. Taking a slight step back into the court room she let Emmet through the door. Elle glanced at him in his nice new suit that she had brought him and felt her head spin. How was she going to tell him? Turning her back to him she quickly whipped away any stray tears on her cheek and turned back towards him.

"_There she is intern of the year_!" He wore a look of complete admiration as he looked at her. This only made Elle feel even worse than before. Taking a step towards him, she prepared to say goodbye. "_Thanks for your_ _help, and for all you've done. Thank you for treating me decently" _Lifting her head to look into his eyes she read the look of confusion on his face. "_What's wrong?" _Confusion laced his voice as her stared at her trying to figure out why she seemed so upset. She couldn't bare it any longer and broke her gaze as she tried to put some space between the two of them, afraid she might say something she would regret.

"_Sorry I'm letting down everyone. You did your best with a hopeless case "_Her tears were welling up again. She could feel his presence right behind her. She silently begged him not to touch her as she felt her will slowly slipping inch by inch before giving up and quickly turning to him confessing her feelings in harmony with him. "_You are the best thing about this place." _She watched his sad gaze as he took one step too close to her. She felt her resolve break down and before she knew it the truth came out. "_Callahan hit on me!" _She watched as his gaze when from shock to confusion then to anger. She realised it must seem madness for a highly praised lawyer and college professor in Emmett's eyes to actually do something as outrageous as hit on one of his interns. She quickly rushed on. "_He kissed me, then he fired me and he made it very clear that I don't belong here!" _Breaking their eye contact she quickly moved back to the large doors ready to escape back to her dorm.

"Wait_!" _She suddenly stopped as she heard him speak. She dared not turn around afraid of what he would say next. "_What about love? I never mentioned love. The timings bad I know"_ She could hear his footsteps come closer to her. "_But perhaps if I made it more clear that you belong right here, you couldn't have to go." _She suddenly felt a warm hand come in contact with her arm. Her heart pounded as she listened to his confession. "_Cause you'd know that I'm so much in love..." _She closed her eyes briefly, finding comfort in his touch before she pulled away. She couldn't allow herself to feel things for him. He was on his way to becoming a world class lawyer and she was just the simple blonde girl from Malibu who would never be taken seriously as a person let alone as a lawyer.

No she had to detach herself from him.

"_Back to the sun, back to the shore..." _She straightened herself up and took a step away from him. "_Pull yourself together!" _She inwardly screamed to herself. She felt him move behind her again, this time pressing right against her and wrapping two arms around her. She was immediately engulfed by his sent. She closed her eyes and let her head drop back slightly onto his back as she felt his hands slowly slide up and down her arms. "_I should have told you before" _She heard him whisper. Slowly she felt his arms move to turn her to face him. She turned without really thinking about it before levelling her gaze with the top of his shirt, not once daring to look directly at him. Suddenly there was a slight pressure on her chin as he lifted her chin up to look at him. His fingers drifted from her chin to her cheek before cupping it in his hand. His thumb softly brushed away tears that were slowly rolling down her cheeks. Placing her hand over his she choked out "_This is your world Emmet not mine, no matter how much I want to belong, I just don't." _He shook his head before letting it rest on hers. "_You do belong Elle, more than anyone else here. The Elle Woods I know wouldn't let a jerk like Callahan scare her off and you know it too." _She sighed and closed her eyes calming herself_. "Yeah maybe"_ She breathed. Feeling a slight change in her balance she opened her eyes to find herself pressed right up against Emmet. _"Not maybe.... Yes Elle!" _

He leaned in and urgently pressed his lips to hers. She froze, not prepared at all for what just happened but she slowly relaxed as she felt his arms circle her waist. Her arms instinctively went round his neck. She smiled into the kiss as he pressed her closer to him before lightly nudging his tong to meet with hers. Felling his hand run up her back before winding themselves into her hair, she griped him tighter feeling her knees buckling. Her head was spinning as she pulled him even closer before moving to kiss his cheek and bury her face in his neck gasping for air. He stroked her hair as she struggled to control her panting. After a few seconds she lifted her head up and smiled at him. "_Thank you" _She breathed. He smiled back, squeezing her to him lightly before lifting a hand to stroke some stray hair from her face. "_I know I'm not Warner and at the moment I have very little to offer you but to me you are perfect. The sound of your voice makes me smile when I hear it. Your smile warms my heart and makes me smile with you. I could get lost in your blonde hair and I even love that you love the colour pink so much. You're so caring to everyone around you. _He gently took her hands in his_"You're so smart and you don't even know it. I know a guy like me has no hope what so ever of being with a girl like you Elle, but I do have to try because I love you Elle Woods and nothing in this world is going to change that."_

For the first time in her life Elle Woods was speechless. Letting out a shaky laugh, bringing one of their joined hands to stroke hid chin she composed herself. "_Emmett there is no other guy I'd rather be with than you. You helped me when no one else would. You stayed up studying with me just so that I could stay in class. You taught me how to be more than just some glamour girl from Malibu. You taught me to love myself before I loved someone else. When I thought I was leaving, it nearly killed me trying to say goodbye to you because I didn't want to loose you." _She brought their still joined hands to her lips and kissed his hand. _" I'm so much in love with you Emmett it's ridiculous" _

The pair leaned towards each other for another kiss. A kiss that symbolised many more late night studying sessions, and a love that will last a life time.


End file.
